bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Orlaith McAllister
Orlaith McAllister is a housemate from Big Brother 6. Profile Orlaith is a model from Belfast, Northern Ireland. She was runner-up in the 1999 Miss Northern Ireland competition, losing out to Zöe Salmon. She was Belfast's Woman Of The Year in 2005. She loves exercising and is a keen boxer but hates spiders and self-obsessed people. Film: Pretty Woman, Mein Kampf in Colour TV Show: Sex And The City Book: Men Are From Mars Food: Chilli, Milk, Punani Quote: "Because I may be a threat to them, and because of jealousy." Big Brother 6 Big Brother told the housemates that the nominations on Day 46 were optional. However, this was a lie. As always, nominations were compulsory; and those that did not nominate would face the public vote. As Orlaith did not nominate, she faced the public vote. On Day 50, it was revealed to the House that Vanessa and Makosi had received the most public votes after receiving 26% and 47% of the vote respectively. On Day 53, after receiving four nominations from her fellow housemates, Orlaith faced the public vote. On Day 57, Orlaith survived the public vote and Science was evicted from the House with 50.5% of the vote. On Day 64, Orlaith survived the public vote and Kemal was evicted with 51.1% of the vote. On Day 60, Orlaith was nominated for eviction, after receiving just one nomination to save from her fellow housemates. On Day 64, Orlaith survived the public vote and Kemal was re-evicted with 51.1% of the vote, however, before Orlaith was saved by the public, she made it clear to Big Brother that if she wasn't evicted, she would walk the following day. Sadly, her prediction would prove right, because on the following day, Day 65, Orlaith decided to leave the House. Nominations History (*) The nominations cast during Week 9 were to save rather than to evict. Post-Big Brother Orlaith has since embarked on a career as a glamour model, appearing half-naked in weekly men's magazines such as FHM, Nuts and Zoo. Orlaith was one of the competitors in the 2006 Miss Great Britain contest, but, despite being favourite for the title lost out to Danielle Lloyd, Miss Warrington. In February 2007, Orlaith gave birth to a baby girl named Eva with her lucky fiancé, Irish property developer and presenter Gary McCausland. In April 2007, it was announced that the pair had split and Orlaith had returned to Belfast. Orlaith and Gary also have a son, Anthony, born in early 2009. Gallery Orlaith1.jpg|Orlaith enters the Big Brother 6 House Orlaith5.jpg|Orlaith in the Big Brother 6 living area Orlaith3.jpg|Orlaith during a Big Brother 6 eviction Orlaith6.jpg|Orlaith in the Big Brother 6 bedroom Orlaith4.jpg|Orlaith in the Big Brother 6 Diary Room Trivia *Orlaith is the fourth ever housemate to voluntarily leave the Big Brother or Celebrity Big Brother House. **Orlaith was the third ever female housemate to voluntarily leave the House. **Orlaith was the only housemate to voluntarily leave the Big Brother 6 House. **Orlaith was the first ever housemate to survive the public vote one day, and then voluntarily leave the House the next day. **Orlaith was the first ever "new" housemate/late entrant to voluntarily leave the House. **Orlaith was replaced by Kinga Karolczak, who entered the House one day after she walked. ***Thus far, Orlaith is the only ever housemate who voluntarily left the House to be replaced by a housemate who had previously been evicted. *Orlaith was the second ever housemate from Northern Ireland. **She was the first ever female housemate from Northern Ireland. *Orlaith, Eugene Sully and Kinga Karolczak are the only three ever housemates to live in the Secret Garden. *Orlaith and Kemal Shahin are the only two ever housemates to be put up for eviction after receiving the fewest amount of nominations to save. *Orlaith was one of the first ever six housemates to refuse to partake in standard Big Brother nominations. **She faced the public vote for doing this. *With just 49.5% of the vote, Orlaith survived eviction by the second closest vote in Big Brother history. **She survived the closest ever two-way vote in Big Brother history. *In Big Brother 6, Orlaith was the first "new" housemate to leave the House for good, and not return. *In Big Brother 6, Orlaith was the only female housemate to survive the public vote over a male housemate; she did this twice. *Orlaith and Eugene Sully were the first ever "new" housemates to survive a public vote. **Orlaith was the first ever "new" housemate to survive a two-way public vote. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 6 Housemate Category:Late Entrant Category:Walker Category:Female Housemate